call me hyung : 'anni'
by Wi-kun Evil'7
Summary: Story is begin ::Yeah satu yang bisa aku pastikan, Se7en akan tetap selalu menunggu Changmin sampai nyawanya di cabut oleh Tuhan./Se7Min :3 /YAOI! DLDR :) CHAP 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : **Call Me Hyung : 'Anni'**

**Author** : **Hyun Hyumin, Wi-kun Evil'Y aka Choi DoHyun**

**Genre** : **Family, drama**

**Rated** : **cukup T**

**Cast** **: Choi Dong Wook aka Se7en, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim-Jung Jaejoong dll.**

**Pair : Se7Min sligh YunJae, Yoosu.**

**OC** : **Jung Yunhwa(7th) Choi DongMin(6th) Choi DoHyun (5th) Ah Ghin (7th)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC, OC, REAL PERSON(?), typos, M-preg. Yang tidak suka SE7MIN harap MENJAUH! Bagi yang SUKA silahkan BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Discleamir : OC **punya hyun nyehehe kalau yang lain punya keluarga masing2. This ff mutlak punya hyun!

**A/N : ***chuckles* merasa kenal dengan judul di atas?|all : ngak!| Haha ini ff lanjutan ff **Call Me Appa : 'Anni'** but, yang main cast nya adalah **Se7Min**. yahh biasalah, gaje nih ff, berdoalah nih ff kagak kayak versi Yunjae yang sempat terbengkalai namun Alhamdulillah nya bisa tamat *elus dada* selamat menikmati~*lempar popcorn*

.

.

.

Story is begin~

**=Se7Min=**

**Part 1 **

…**.**

Namja tinggi itu menghela nafas melihat dua orang anak yang sedang menatap satu sama lain.

"Ya..jangan bertengkar lagi, cepat habiskan makanan kalian." Akhirnya ia bersuara, tak tahan lagi melihat aura dingin yang di keluarkan si kembar, yeah Choi DongMin dan Choi Dohyun.

Tak ada yang memperdulikan Changmin, seringaian kemudian terlukis indah di bibir Changmin.

"Kalau kalian tidak cepat-sepat..jatah makan kalian di kurangi!"

"ANDWEEE!" Changmin tersenyum menang melihat kedua anak itu secepat mungkin turun dari kursi dan langsung berlari mengambil tas milik masing-masing.

"Minnie siap umma."

"Hyunnie juga cudah ciap!"

"Dan berhenti memanggil ku umma Minnie~"

"Jangan mau hyung.." bisik DoHyun ke hyung nya yang berjarak 1 tahun darinya.

"Ya! DoHyun! Aish..ayo kesekolah, nanti kalian terlambat." Changmin mengalah dan menggandeng kedua tangan mungil si kembar. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Changmin mengunci rumah kecilnya dan dan berjalan beriringan menuju TK DONG BANG.

"Chukkae~!" Ara memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan erat. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-2 tahun. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibir keluarga Jung.

"Appa~ Umma~ kapan Yunyun punya saeng~?" masih ingat? Jung Yunhwa yang dulu berumur 5 tahun sekarang sudah berumur 7 tahun dan permintaannya hanya satu, yaitu meminta saeng.

Jaejoong mengambil Yunhwa dari mertuanya-Nyonya Jung- "Sabar ya sayang, sekarang di perut umma sudah ada saeng Yunhwa.." semuanya terdiam.

"Eh?"

"Boo..kau tidak bercanda?" mata tajam Yunho menatap kedalam mata besar Jaejoong.

"Aniya, tadi pagi aku tes dan hasilnya positif." Senyuman makin mengembang di bibir Jaejoong.

"Aigoo! Kau memang menantu idaman Jae~ ah aku akan punya cucu lagi!" belum sempat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, tubuh ummanya lebih dulu memeluk sang istri.

"Umma.."

"Hahahaha.." Ara yang sedang memegang Ah Ghin menepuk kepala Yunho.

"Aish..aku sudah besar noona!"

"Hehe umma, biarkan dia memeluk Jaejoong.." kata Ara.

Dengan terpaksa nyonya Jung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Boojae~ jeongmal saranghae!" akhirnya Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Huwaaa sesak appa!" upss kau melupakan Yunhwa, Jung.

BRAKKK

Pintu besar kediaman Jung terbuka dengan keras. Semua mata kini teralihkan dari pasangan Yunjae ke seorang namja berjaket hitam.

"Kau.." nyonya Jung berjalan cepat kearah namja itu dan segera melayangkan sebuah jitakan.

"Appo ahjumma, apa kau tidak merindukan keponakan mu yang tampan ini?" namja itu mengelus surai kemerahannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Yo! Yunho! kau ingat aku?"

"Neo..Choi Dong Wook? Se7en hyung? Apa itu kau?" Yunho menatap kearah sepupunya itu.

"Hahaha ini memang aku, lama tak berjumpa Yunho, Ara noona dan ahjumma.." Dong Wook tersenyum tapi senyumnya hilang ketika matanya bertemu dengan sosok Jaejoong dan Yunhwa, ia memandang bingung.

"dia siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Ah iya, kau pasti belum tau, dia Jaejoong dan Yunhwa, istri dan anakku.." Yunho merangkul Se7en sedangkan Jaejoong masih tersenyum..

"Kau mendahului ku Jung Yunho~"

"Hahaha salah mu sendiri tak mempunyai pasangan hyung."

DEG

Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menyelundup di hati Se7en.

"Ayo kita makan. Sekalian merayakan kepulangan dia."

"Kalian membuat pesta ini untukku? Padahal aku tidak memberitahu kalian bahwa aku pulang."

"Jangan kengeeran Dongie~ ini pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong.." sahut Ara.

"Arraseo..dan berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu Ara! Dan apa anak kecil itu anak mu?"

"Hahaha bukan, dia adik Yunho.."

"Mwo? Wah ahjumma kau hebat." Dan sekali lagi sebuah jitakan mengenai kepala Se7en.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar si kembar, Changmin kembali menelusiri jalanan menuju tempat ia bekerja.

"Untung kau tidak terlambat oppa." Changmin Cuma tersenyum menanggapi perkataan teman kerjanya tersebut.

"Kau mengurus si kembar oppa? Memang orang tuanya kemana?" Changmin yang akan mengambil baju kerjanya di loker terdiam.

"Kan sudah pernah kukatakan, orang tua mereka sedang di luar negri Yoona." Namja tinggi itu mencoba tersenyum.

"Ne ne." balas Yoona langsung melenggang pergi ke meja kasir.

Kaki jenjang Changmin melangkah menuju kamar ganti, ia menyandarkan punggunya kedinding. Perlahan tangannya meremas dada sebelah kirinya.

Sakit

Satu kata itu yang kini tengah Changmin rasakan.

"Hahh.." ia menghela nafas dan mulai mengganti bajunya dengan baju kerja miliknya.

"Yosh! Hwaithing Shim Changmin!" namja bermarga Shim itu berseru dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Pagi semua!" sapa Changmin kepada seluruh pekerja di kedai ice cream tempatnya bekerja.

"Pagi~!" koar semuanya membalas sapaan Changmin.

…

10.35

Mata Changmin membulat melihat jam yang terpasang di tempat ia berkerja.

"Bos aku menjemput si kembar dulu!" teriak Changmin langsung berlari keluar kedai ice cream yang sudah ternama di daerah itu.

"Yap!" sang bos hanya melambaikan tangannya, semua orang yang bekerja di kedai itu tau bahwa Changmin mengasuh 2 orang anak yang kata Changmin adalah 'sepupunya'.

Kakinya membelah lautan manusia yang sedang berjalan, sebisa mungkin dia harus cepat sampai dimana si kembar sekolah. Tentu saja dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepada 'sepupunya' itu.

** TK DONG BANG**

"huwaa kenapa umma lama sekali~" DongMin mengayunkan kakinya yang tak sampai di tanah.

"Hyung cabal kenapa dan catu lagi, kalau di lual kita tidak boleh panggil umma dengan cebutan umma, alla hyung?" DoHyun menepuk-nepuk kepala hyung nya itu.

"Hyaa aku lebih besar dari mu hyunnie!" protes DongMin membenarkan rambutnya. Sedangkan anak bermata sipit itu menyengir kearah DongMin.

"kalian berdua kenapa masih disini?" seorang namja berkacamata menghampiri si kembar.

"Menunggu um—"

"Hyung, menunggu Changmin hyung." Potong Dohyun. Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kalian tunggu di ruangan guru ne?"

"Eum baiklah~" jawab DoHyun turun dari kursinya seraya menggenggam tangan hyungnya.

"Jangan campai teljatuh lagi hyung hehehe.." kata anak berumur lima tahun itu, DongMin cuma memanyunkan bibirnya yang sangat mirip dengan Changmin.

"Aigoo kalian ini." Namja tadi menuntun kedua anak tersebut masuk kedalam ruangan guru.

.

.

.

Mata jernih Changmin menelusuri halaman TK itu, nafasnya masih tak beraturan karna berlari tadi.

"Minnie, Hyunnie.." gumam Changmin, kakinya terus melangkah memasuki TK.

'_Mungkin di ruangan guru.'_ Batinnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Dengan perlahan Changmin mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu, sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja dengan kemeja birunya.

"Permisi..apa ada DongMin dan Dohyun?" tanya Changmin, dia berharap kedua anak itu ada di dalam.

Namja itu tersenyum dan membuka lebar pintu putih itu.

Dua pasang mata melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Hyung!" keduanya berteriak dan berlari kearah Changmin.

'_Syukurlah..'_ Changmin kembali membatin.

Changmin tersenyum seraya berjongkok dan memeluk si kembar.

"Mian hyung lama.." tangan Changmin mengusap rambut si kembar dengan sayang.

"Gwaenchana hyung, ah ne ahjucci-nim ini yang menyuluh Hyunnie dan Minnie hyung untuk menunggu hyung dicini.." balas Dohyun.

Changmin kembali berdiri dan membungkuk kearah namja tadi, "Gomawo.."

"Hahaha itu tugas ku sebagai seorang guru Changmin-shi.."

"Ne, bilang apa pada sonsaengnim, Minnie, hyunnie?"

"Gomawo Jussi/jucci-nim."

"Maafkan mereka ne?" ucap Changmin tak enak.

"Gwaenchana.." ia memberikan senyumannya.

Sekali lagi Changmin membungkuk dan berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan si kembar.

"Kalian tidak nakal tadi kan?"

"Hyunnie yang nakal hyung~" dan selama di perjalanan pertengkaran kecil antara DongMin dan DoHyun kembali di mulai membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir sintal Changmin.

Guru bermata sipit itu sedikit merasa aneh.

'**Dejavu**'

"Chunnie! Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang namja imut menepuk pundak sang namjachingu.

"E-eh? Gwaenchana su-ie, kajja kita pergi kencan.." lanjut Yoochun merangkul pinggang Junsu membuat namja imut itu sedikit tersipu.

"Untung anak murid mu sudah pulang semua ne Chunnie~ eu kyang kyang.." tawa khas Junsu keluar.

'_perasaan ku saja atau sesuatu yang pernah terjadi akan terjadi lagi?'_

.

.

.

Uhuk! Tobecontinued(?) dulu ya~*lambai2*

**Bacot hyun** **: **ff ini emang sengaja dimiripin sama ff yang aslinya, but alurnya beda. Jangan ada yang bilang hyun plagiat, ff call me appa : 'anni' yang castnya Yunjae itu hyun yang buat =3= yang belum baca ff nya, silahkan di baca, ubek-ubek aja profile hyun hehehe :D

Gomawo aja buat yang mau baca, kalau mau ripiu silahkan, kalau ngak juga ngak apa-apa, hyun buat ini Cuma mau memenuhi hasrat(?) supaya ff Se7Min kembali bangkit(?) karna ff se7min sekarang jarang ada T^T. dan ini ff buat ultah Se7en tanggal 9 november kemaren ._. Se7en : udah lewat dodol!me : maap ._.V|

**AKTF!**

**=Se7Min Shipper! \\(^0^)/**

**-Choi Dohyun/Wi-kun/Hyun hyumin :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Reply of ripiu(?)**

**-Guest : **ne chingu ini lanjutannya~ silahkan dinikmati~ thank..

**-Mochibum : ** gomawo, mian ngak bisa update kilat. Fighting too ^.^9

**-Kiwon Choi : ***smile* Min ngak kembar kok chingu~ ini lanjutannya~

**-Adette : **unyu seperti yang buat LOL kkk~ gomawo XD

**-Hibiki Kurenai : **maklum ching karna ketutupan jidat#ehh? *digampar uchun* thank~

**-Cho Hyuka : **nado annyeong, hyun imnida ._. mian udah lama lanjutin ff nya, gomawo :)

**-Jena8 : **ne mereka anak Changmin tapi diam2 aja ne..*bisik2* *plakk* thank chingu~

**-lytaimoet812 : **ini lanjutannya chingu, mian hyun ngak tau tentang itu, mian (_ _!) ngak hyun ulang lagi, sankyu~

**-Pyolipops : **ini dia, selamat membaca, gomawo..

**-NaraYuuki : **yap, sequelnya. Ne, tenang aja chingu, aku bedain kok, disini ngak ada yang amnesia kayak Yunho kemaren hehe ._. *bisik2* ne DongMin sama DoHyun anaknya Changmin tapi bapaknya Se7en ngak ya..*think* *plakk*. Kasian Se7en di panggil ahjussi ._. Tapi cocok kok *di kick Sepen* Sankyuu~

**-Princess Yunjae : **hai chingu ._. kkk ne ini sequelnya, hehehe bingung ne? si DongMin n DoHyun 'sepupunya' Changmin..*bisik2 lagi* anaknya chingu ._. bakalan beda kok :) gomawo~

**-Cho Devi : **ngak jadi kembar chingu ._. hyun salah menafsirkan(?) hehe ini lanjutannya, sankyuu..

**-Aoi Ko Mamoru : **sama chingu~*tos* ada apa ya? liat aja deh ke ceritanya..salah chingu, di call me appa : anni aja Changmin kagak ada aku munculin, yang jadi anaknya Yunjae disana si Yunhwa..gomawo..

**-Yzj84 : **ngak kembar deh chingu ._. hahaha mereka mirip aja, bapaknya sepen ngak ya~ liat aja ne :p hahaha berdoa aja anaknya jae kembar #ehh XDD sankyu~

**-Yunjae : **ne, ini lanjutannya..banyak yang nanya, si sepen bapaknya anak changmin ~.~ di baca aja ne chingu..gomawo~

**-Qhia503 : **sama chingu~! *hug* kekeke~ haha silahkan chingu :) thank you~

**-MinKi Lie : **iya atau ngak ya? *think* *plakk* hahaha liat di chapter ini ne, gomawo~

**-Baekren : **gomawo~ kkk ne, mian ngak bisa update asap (_ _)

mian kalau namanya ada yang sala hehe ._.

**.**

**.**

**Title** : **Call Me Hyung : 'Anni'**

**Author** : **Hyun Hyumin, Wi-kun Evil'Y aka Choi DoHyun**

**Genre** : **Family, drama**

**Rated** : **cukup T**

**Cast** **: Choi Dong Wook aka Se7en, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim-Jung Jaejoong dll.**

**Pair : Se7Min sligh YunJae, Yoosu.**

**OC** : **Jung Yunhwa(7th) Choi DongMin(6th) Choi DoHyun (5th) Ah Ghin (7th)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC, OC, typos, M-preg. Yang tidak suka SE7MIN harap MENJAUH! Bagi yang SUKA silahkan BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Discleamir : OC **punya hyun nyehehe kalau yang lain punya keluarga masing2 :3. This ff mutlak punya hyun!

**A/N : **hehehe annyeong~ ah iya, disini DongMin sama DoHyun agak patuh sama Changmin ngak kayak Yunhwa dulu kkk~ XDV dan soal kembar itu, mian, hyun ngak tau hehehe, ngak akan hyun ulang, thank buat ingatin hyun :) and then thank yang udah mau ripiu *kiss kiss* *plakkk* selamat menikmati~ *lempar cola*

.

.

.

Story is begin~

**=Se7Min=**

'_perasaan ku saja atau sesuatu yang pernah terjadi akan terjadi lagi?'_

**Part 2 **

…**.**

Tubuh tegap itu terhempas di empuknya sofa, mata yang sedikit tajam itu tertutup.

Pikiran namja tampan itu melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

**-Flashback-**

"Umma kau gila eoh!?" seorang namja berambut hitam memandang tajam sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku masih waras! Kau harus menyetujuinya, kalau tidak..segera angkat kaki mu dari rumah ini Choi Dong Wook!"

"Ck!" dengan kasar namja itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Shit! Yang benar saja, aku di jodohkan dengan seorang namja, heh aku masih normal dan lebih baik aku menikah dengan Hanbyul!" Ucapnya seraya melempar baju yang ia kenakan.

**-End flashback-**

"Aish!" Se7en mengacak surai kemerahannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil wine yang ia beli sepulang dari rumah keluarga Jung. Dengan cepat ia meneguk cairan berachohol itu.

"Shit! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia!" sepertinya namja tampan itu akan minum malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

DoHyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Jangan belicik Minnie hyung." Suruh anak itu kepada hyungnya, DongMin.

"Ayo kembali kekamar Hyunnie~ kalau umma tau kita belum bobok(?), nanti jatah makan kita di kurangi~" namja kecil berambut kecoklatan itu menarik-narik piyama merah yang di kenakan oleh adiknya.

"Ich..kalau hyung mau bobok..cana." DoHyun mulai kesal.

"Huh dasar.." DongMin kembali melangkah ke kamar yang ia huni(?) bersama DoHyun.

Tinggal lah si kecil sendirian, kepalanya terjulur melihat pintu kamar ummanya. Kaki mungilnya mulai menapaki ubin dingin berwarna putih salju itu.

DoHyun sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Umma.." gumam DoHyun.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingat hari pernikahan kita Shichi..bahkan mungkin kau sudah lupa bagaimana wajah ku." Sekuat tenaga Changmin menahan isakan yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya. Sedangkan air mata sudah mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Ia terus mendekap bingkai foto yang nampak using itu.

DoHyun yang melihat itu ingin sekali memeluk dan menghapus air mata sang umma, tapi di urungkan niatnya itu.

Kaki kecil DoHyun kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya, naik kekasur dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut berwarna putih miliknya.

**=Se7enXChangmin=**

Sepertinya burung-burung sedang bahagia pagi ini, terbukti dengan nyanyian merdu yang mereka keluarkan.

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan Changmin dan kedua anaknya melakukan aktifitas pagi seperti biasa—sarapan. Mata tajam DongMin memandang Changmin yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Umma gwaenchana?" tanyanya seraya melahap makanan yang berada di depan matanya.

"Eh? Umma baik-baik saja sayang, memangnya kenapa?"

"Mata umma bengkak, umma habis menangis?" Changmin terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum kearah anak pertamanya itu.

"Umma baik-baik sa—"

"Hiks.." ucapan Changmin terpotong karena isakan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir mungil DoHyun.

"Waeyo Hyunnie? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Changmin menghampiri DoHyun.

"Hiks umma hiks.."

"Aigoo anak umma kenapa? Apa Minnie hyung jail?" tangan Changmin menggendong DoHyun.

"Nah lihat sekarang siapa yang cengeng~"

"Minnie jangan seperti itu.."

"Mianhae umma~"

DoHyun terus saja menangis, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Changmin. Anak kecil itu tau apa yang terjadi tadi malam, ya ummanya menangis. Ia boleh bersifat dewasa(?) di depan hyungnya, tapi ia akan lemah seperti layaknya anak kecil yang diambil paksa mainannya kalau itu menyangkut ummanya.

"Hyunnie jangan menangis lagi ne? katanya jagoan umma, mau lindungi umma dan Minnie hyung.."

Mendengar kata-kata Changmin, DoHyun langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Hiks ne Hyunnie ngak nangic lagi.." ucapnya masih sesegukan. Changmin tersenyum dan ikut menghapus air mata anaknya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh.." Se7en melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya, perlahan ia bangun dan membuka matanya. Tangannya bergerak menuju pelipis dan memijatnya pelan.

"Hahh.." ia mendesah kuat lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Drrtt drrrt

Benda mungil yang berada di dalam sakunya bergetar pelan. Dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana Hanbyul.."

"…"

Pikk(?)

Se7en langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya kelantai dan untung saja ponsel mahal itu tidak rusak.*pungut ponsel*

Kaki namja bermarga Choi itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, sepertinya dengan mandi bisa menjernihkan otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa kajja antar Yunyun, nanti Yunyun terlambat~" Yunhwa menarik jas yang di pakai oleh Yunho.

Yunho melihat kearah anaknya itu, "Aigoo tadi kenapa tidak pergi bersama Ara Ahjumma hm? Appa tidak bisa pergi, umma mu sedang sakit sayang.."

"Yunnie, antarkan saja Yunhwa, aku bisa menunggu sebentar kok.." Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sofa tersenyum lembut kearah suaminya tersebut.

"Tapi Boo.."

"Apa ada orang?" sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar membuat semua mata menoleh kearah seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengenakan jaket hitam.

"Kebetulan, Se7en hyung, bisa kau antarkan Yunhwa kesekolahnya? Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa kalau sendirian di rumah."

"Hm..baiklah, tapi aku tidak tau dimana sekolahnya." Dong Wook langsung menggendong Yunhwa.

"Biar Yunyun yang menunjukkannya ahjussi, Yunyun kan pintar hehe.."

"Kau dengar sendiri hyung? Tolong ne~" ucap Yunho agak membungkuk kearah sepupunya itu.

"Hahaha baiklah, jangan seperti itu, aku ini hyung mu juga kan? Aku pergi dulu~" kaki Se7en mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah mewah itu.

"Annyeong Appa Umma dan Saeng~!" Yunhwa melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah kedua orang tuanya.

…**.**

Setelah mengantar Yunhwa sampai kedalam sekolahnya, namja berbibir sexy itu tak langsung menuju mobilnya yang sedang terpakir di depan sekolah Yunhwa. Malah pergi melihat-lihat sekitar dan kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah bangunan di sebrang jalan.

**=Se7enXChangmin=**

"Hyung tidak bisa mengantar sampai kedalam ne? hyung sudah terlambat pergi kerja, kalian bisa kan?" Changmin bersimpuh di depan 'sepupunya'.

"Tenang Umma~ Hyunnie bica kok~" dan tumben anak bermata coklat itu tak memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Minnie juga bisa kok~" sahut DongMin tak kalah dari DoHyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk kedalam." Changmin tersenyum dan mengusap kedua kepala 'sepupunya'.

"Ciap boc! Kajja Minnie hyung~" DoHyung langsung menggandeng tangan kakaknya.

"Kan Minnie yang lebih besar huh.." dan kedua kaki mungil itu berjalan masuk ke TK DONG BANG

Setelah memastikan kedua jagoannya masuk, Changmin langsung bergegas pergi ke kedai Ice Cream Cassiopeia. Tapi tak sempat sedetik ia melangkah, matanya melihat sosok namja di sebrang sana.

"S-shichi…"

"…tidak mungkin." Changmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju tempat kerjanya.

**-FlashBack-**

Kedua keluarga itu sedang duduk di sebuah meja makan berukuran besar.

"Dimana calon menantu ku?" wanita paruh baya yang memakai gaun putih itu menatap sekeliling.

"Hahaha sebentar lagi dia turun, atau ku panggil saja.." Wanita yang sebaya dengan wanita tadi menjawab.

"Changminnie~! Ayo turun!" ia berteriak dan meninggalkan meja makan itu.

Kini dimeja makan itu ada 3 orang pria—dua di antaranya sudah berumur dan satunya lagi masih muda— dan ada seorang wanita yang tadi bertanya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur Choi Dong Wook." Wanita memakai gaun putih itu berdesis kearah anaknya yang berada di samping tempat duduknya.

"Ck.." Se7en hanya bisa pasrah.

TAP

TAP

Suara derap kaki menuruni anak tangga dengan jelas terdengar. Seorang namja manis dengan jas berwarna putih dengan di temani sang ibu turun.

"Aigoo~ manisnya~" Wanita bermarga Choi itu menghampiri si namja manis dan ibunya.

"Calon menantu ku memang manis.."

Se7en sama sekali tak tertarik melihat kearah Changmin dan malah focus ke ponsel yang sedang di pegangnya. Changmin yang melihat Se7en tak ada minat meliriknya sedikitpun agak merasa sedih.

"Choi Dong Wook.." teguran sang Appa membuat Se7en mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel hitam itu.

"Calon istri mu sudah datang, sambut dia.."

Kepala Se7en melihat malas kearah ibunya yang sedang berjalan dengan 2 orang lainnya.

Mata tajam Se7en beradu pandang degan mata jernih Changmin.

"_Menjijikkan.."_ batin namja yang memakai jas hitam tersebut. Changmin yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

**-End Flahback-**

.

.

.

Tobecontinued again(?) ._.

**Bacot Hyun: **aloo epeli bodi~ '-'/ maap kelamaan apdetnya, hyun lagi ujian hehe. Pasarankan tema ff nya kan? Kkk makasih yang mau ripiu di chap1. Kalau mau silahkan ripiu lagi~ disini udah mulai bisa di tebakkan? Pair ciptaan hyun ada loh, yaitu Hyunhwa ._. DoHyunXYunhwa ._. #djitak reader# yosh! Cee you di next Chaptel bye-bye~ *culik Yunhwa*plakkplak

**AKTF!**

**=Se7Min Shipper! \\(^0^)/**

**-Choi Dohyun/Wi-kun/Hyun hyumin :)**


	3. Chapter 3 (chap paling gaje)

**/Reply of ripiu(?)**

**-jena8 :** Iya chingu, anak sepen ._. hm liat di chap ini, mungkin di kasih tau ._. gomawo kkk~

**-Kiwon Choi :** ngak kok chingu ._. hahaha kenapa bisa punya dua aegya? Ya mereka ehemNCehem lah chingu XDD oke, ini lanjutannya, update tergantung ide ._.v gomawo..

**-****BaekRen**** : **aku kira juga gitu #ehh kkk gomawo..

**-Kiwon Choi :** eh ketemu lagi chingu~*lambai2**author sarap* kkk gawenchana, hyun juga sering typos kok ._.

**-Hibiki Kurenai :** tenang chingu~ aku udah nyiapin ide buat konfliknya *smirk* gomawo~

**-AYUnhomin :** ne, gwaenchana~ iya tuh, si sepen jahat *ditabok* bukan kok~ Cuma menjelang hari pernikahan, makanya si minku *di geplak sepen* kayak itu ._. Hmm Minnie itu buat anaknya Changmin yang namanya DongMin chingu :) ne chingu, gomawo~

-**niyalaw**** :** KYAAAAA! *ikutan teriak*plakkk* hehehe ne. kenapa ya~ eum terus baca aja ceritanya chingu :3 kkk ini lanjutannya~ gomawo..

-**NaraYuuki**** :** uhukIYAuhuk XD haha iya agak pendek kkk~ gomawo :3

**-Guest :** aku juga bingung, bingung gimana lanjutin ceritanya ._. *di tabok* hehe gomawo~

**-Qhia503 : **._. Iya anaknya Changmin! *plakk* hehe gomawo..

**-Princess Yunjae : **aku beneran ujian chingu =3= iya ninggalin ._. ne punya 2 anak. Kenapa bisa punya 2 anak, karna mereka pernah melakukannya, biasalah pasaran juga kok knapa mereka bisa ._. Mian ngak bisa update asap. Hehehe gomawo~*peluk sampai penyek*plakk*

**-MinKi Lie : **jangan timpuk saya! *pasang tameng* *lempar tisu* ne ini sudah di usahain cepat ._. kk namanya aja umma sama anak mirip dong :3 gomawo chingu~

**-Paprikapumpkin : ***peluk juga* *ikutan sujud* ._. *pukpuk* sama chingu, berharap banyak ff se7min *pray* jangan peluk2 minku-NYA se7en, ntar di tabok loh~. Hehe ini updetannya ngak bisa asap Cuma bisa debu(?) ne! Changmin MILIK se7en! *kibar banner se7min* ._. gomawo :D

**-ReaRelf : **hm! Aku juga penasaran loh :3 *plak* ne ini di usahain panjang, gomawo :)

**-Adette : **._. Jangan usir se7en dia pemeran utama di ff ini.. hehehe gomawo.

**-Aoi Ko Mamoru : **sama, hyun juga sebel! |7 : kan lu yang buat author -_-| =3= ne anaknya sepen! *tutup mulut* kenapa bisa? Karna sepen itu hebat, sekali *ting* bisa jadi ._. Ngak mungut kok -_- mian ngak bisa kilat, tapi cetar membahana(?) XD gomawo

**-Yzj84 : **hehe mian lama…_. Di perkaos? Perkosa? Itu apaan ya? *sok polos* ._. ngak akan sama kayak Yunjae dulu, tenang aja -.-b ne. gomawo! Hwaiting!

**arriedonghae**** : **debu aja ne? ._. hahahah masih ada yang ingat ternyata, idenya ilang chingu, jadi blum bisa d lanjut..gomawo..

maaf kalau ada namanya yang salah, dan ada ripiu yang ketinggalan (_ _)

.

.

**Title** : **Call Me Hyung : 'Anni'**

**Author** : **Hyun Hyumin, Wi-kun Evil'Y aka Choi DoHyun aka Hyun Wi-kun Evil'Y**

**Genre** : **Family, drama, little angst ._.v**

**Rated** : **cukup T**

**Cast** **: Choi Dong Wook aka Se7en, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kim-Jung Jaejoong dll.**

**Pair : Se7Min sligh YunJae, Yoosu.**

**OC** : **Jung Yunhwa(7th) Choi DongMin(6th) Choi DoHyun (5th) Ah Ghin (7th)**

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC, OC, typos, M-preg. Yang tidak suka SE7MIN harap MENJAUH! Bagi yang SUKA silahkan BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Discleamir : OC **punya hyun nyehehe kalau yang lain punya keluarga masing2 :3. This ff mutlak punya hyun!

**A/N : **YO YO! author sarap here~! |7 : dianya nyadar sendiri -_-| uhuk maap lama juga updatenya, ceritanya bergelayutan di cabang2 otak hyun, jadi susah ngumpulinnya ._. makasih lagi yang udah mau ripiu lagi*tebar foto se7min* ini chap 3 nya~*lempar gorengan* .. ah ya, demi apa nih chap beneran sarap sama kayak author ._.

.

.

.

Story is begin~

**=Se7Min=**

'_perasaan ku saja atau sesuatu yang pernah terjadi akan terjadi lagi?'_

**Part 3 **

…**.**

Kaki Se7en melangkah ke sebrang jalan, kini di depannya ada sebuah TK, sebenarnya namja bermarga Choi itu ingin masuk kedalam TK tapi diurungkannya niat tersebut. Ia kembali kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil hitam itu untuk membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat.

Tidak tau mau kemana lagi, Se7en memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu taman yang ada di Seoul. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju ayunan. Perlahan ia duduk di atas ayunan itu, melihat sekitarnya.

Di ujung taman ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang tampak bahagia, disana ada seorang yeoja yang sedang menyuapi anaknya dan seorang namja yang mengabadikan momen tersebut. Entah kenapa sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir sexy nya melihat keluarga kecil itu.

DEG

Tak lama dia tersadar.

"Changmin.." gumamnya pelan.

**-Flashback-**

"S-shichi.." Changmin memanggil seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sofa, namja yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya itu hanya melirik tanpa minat.

Kini Changmin merasa bingung mau memulai dari mana, ia bergerak gelisah, "Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan pergi dari hadapan ku sekarang juga." Sederat kalimat dingin itu keluar dari mulut Se7en.

Namja tinggi itu manahan bulir air mata yang malai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku hamil.." secepat mungkin Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan Se7en.

"Hahaha mwoya? Kau bercanda Shim Changmin? Hamil? Kau mau membodohi ku eoh?" mata Se7en menatap tajam kearah 'istri'nya itu. "Lihat aku Shim Changmin!" bentak Se7en.

Perlahan Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langsung ke kedua bola mata Se7en. Tatapan kebencian tak pernah hilang dari bola mata yang –anehnya- sering mengahanyutkan Changmin dalam lamunan indahnya.

Tangan Choi Dong Wook mencengkram kuat dagu Changmin, memunculkan erangan sakit dari bibir sintal Changmin.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Shim! Bahkan aku tidak pernah tidur dengan mu! Cih aku bahkan tak rela untuk tidur dengan mu, menjijikkan." Se7en melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata bening Changmin.

"Walaupun kau hamil yang pasti itu buka anakku!" lanjut Se7en beranjak dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Changmin yang menangis seraya mengelus perutnya.

"Hiks..kau lupa, sebulan lalu kau melakukannya.." gumam Changmin dan masih tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Se7en.

'_Tidak mungkin.'_ Batin Se7en melenggang pergi dari rumah yang lumayan besar itu.

**-End Flashback-**

**Menyesal**

Satu kata itu terus membanyangi Se7en selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dan tujuannya untuk datang kembali ke Korea untuk menebus kesalahannya selama ini kepada Changmin dan yah anak yang dulunya tidak ia akui.

Se7en merogoh ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Cepat cari seorang namja bernama Shim Changmin atau Choi Changmin! Sekarang juga!" titahnya kepada seseorang di sebrang sana dan sambungan telpon itu terputus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja?" Yoona member segelas air kepada Changmin yang sedang duduk di kursi. Changmin mengambil air itu dan meneguknya.

"Gomawo dan aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Changmin memberikan seulas senyuman kepada yeoja di depannya.

"Ah ne oppa, kau ada kegiatan nanti malam?" tanya Yoona.

"Tidak, waeyo?"

"Ehem..mau menemaniku makan malam oppa?" yeoja berambut panjang itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 aku tunggu di depan disini." Changmin mengangguk menyetujui permintaan temannya itu.

Mata Changmin melihat jam yang berada di ponselnya.

"Saatnya menjemput si kembar ne?" tebak Yoona. Yah Yoona sudah terbiasa memanggil DongMin dan DoHyun si kembar.

"Haha ne, aku mau menjemput mereka." jawab Changmin seraya berdiri.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Kalau dimarahi bos bagaimana?"

"Kau tau dia itu kakak ku jadi tidak apa-apa~" balas Yoona seraya menarik tangan Changmin dan berjalan menuju TK DONGBANG untuk menjemput 'sepupu' Changmin.

….

Sesampai di TK, Changmin dan Yoona langsung menuju sebuah ayunan yang mana disana DongMin dan DoHyun sudah duduk dari tadi.

"Hyung tellambat lagi!" teriak DoHyun memajukan bibirnya. Changmin cuma tersenyum melihat DoHyun dan beralih menggendong anak itu.

"Dia ciapa?" tunjuk DoHyun kearah Yoona yang sedang menggendong DongMin.

"Hyunnie masak lupa sama noona ini, kan setiap hari bertemu di tempat kerja Changmin hyung~" DongMin menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Eum Hyunnie tidak ingat~" kata DoHyun menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekukan leher Changmin.

"Ayo pulang~!" seru DongMin.

Mereka terus saja berjalan di tengan-tengah aktivitas manusia lainnya.

"Oppa, kau sadar. Kita seperti sebuah keluarga kecil.." ucap Yoona tiba-tiba seraya melihat kearah Changmin.

"Jinjja? Haha iya." Jawab Changmin -asal- dan itu membuat pipi Yoona kembali memerah.

Mata tajam DoHyun melirik Yoona dengan tidak suka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie mau rasa vanilla!"

"Hyunnie coklat!"

"Stawberry!"

"Picang!"

"Orange!"

"Campul cemuanya!" DongMin dan DoHyun terus menyahut satu sama lain ketika di suruh memilih rasa ice cream apa yang akan mereka makan.

Dimeja bundar itu Changmin dan kedua 'sepupu'nya duduk. "Jadi rasa apa hm?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi.

"Coklat hyung~" jawab DoHyun memamerkan gigi susunya.

"Aniya~ Minnie mau rasa vanilla~" dengan sedikit puppy eyes, DongMin melihat kearah namja tinggi yang berada di hadapannya. Changmin yang mendengar itu menggaruk kepalanya. Sedangkan pegawai lain yang melihat kejadian tertawa.

"Aigoo beri saja yang mereka minta Changmin-ah." Seru bos pemilik Cassiopeia's ice cream.

"Tapi aku sudah banyak merepotkan mu Kyu."

"Ya! kau kan teman ku Min, jadi tidak apa-apa, iyakan Ming hyung?" Jawab Kyuhyun meminta persetujuannya kepada Sungmin –salah satu pegawai di kedai tersebut- dan Sungmin memberikan anggukan sebagai tanda setuju.

"Hehehe gomawo Kyu jucci~" teriak DoHyun seraya turun dari bangkunya dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha sama-sama Hyun." Jawab Kyuhyun menggendong DoHyun.

"Baiklah, 1 vanilla dan satu coklat." Ucap Changmin seraya pergi mengambilkan kedua pesanan anaknya-upss!

"Kyu jucci, Hyunnie ngak cuka liat noona itu.." bisik DoHyun kepada Kyuhyun dan menunjuk kearah Yoona yang sedang bermain bersama DongMin.

"Gala-gala noona itu Minnie hyung ngak main cama Hyunnie~" kata anak itu lagi memajukan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahh.." Se7en mendesah pelan seraya memijat pelipisnya. Sekarang namja itu berada di tepi jalan. Matanya melihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba matanya menyipit melihat seorang anak yang tengah kebingungan. Se7en melirik jam yang berada di dalam mobilnya.

21:00

Untuk apa anak kecil malam-malam begini keluar sendirian ditambah lagi tak ada orang dewasa yang mendapinginya dan namja bermarga Choi itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

**=Se7Min=**

"Ingat pesan umma tadi ne?" Changmin mengelus kepala DongMin, ah dimana si kecil? Hm dia sedang makan sendirian di dapur karna tadi dia tidak sempat makan bersama hyungnya karna ketiduran.

"Eum!" anak pertamanya itu memberikan anggukan pasti. Changmin tersenyum dan melihat jam yang tergantung dengan malas di dinding rumahnya. Yeahh dia harus menemani Yoona makan malam.

"Waktunya umma pergi, ingat sekali lagi, jangan keluar rumah arraseo? Langsung kunci pintunya arra?" sekali lagi Changmin mengingati.

"Ne umma!" seru DongMin, anak berbibir sintal itu mengunci pinti rumahnya setelah sang umma keluar.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati adiknya.

"Hyunnie~ bagi makanannya ne?"

"Tidak mau, hyung kan tadi cudah makan.." jawab DoHyun santai tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish.." DongMin merengut dan berjalan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di dapur.

"Hyung~! Umma kemana~?" teriak anak cadel itu berlari di dalam rumahnya.

"Umma pergi kencan dengan Yoona noona~" jawab sang kakak tertawa kecil.

"MWOYA?!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak Hyunnie!" DongMin menjitak pelan kepala adiknya.

"Aww..kencan? memang kencan itu apa hyung?" balas DoHyun polos.

"Yang Minnie tau, kalau ada dua orang nama dan yeoja pergi makan malam bersama berarti itu kencan Hyunnie." Yah..setidaknya jawaban mu mendekati benar DongMin ._.

"Hyunnie tidak lela(rela), Umma tidak boleh cama noona itu. Hyunnie tidak cuka." Pantat kecil DoHyun menyentuh karpet yang berada di atas lantai.

"Wae? Padahalkan Yoona noona manis dan cocok dengan umma, ah mulai besok Minnie panggil umma dengan sebutan appa saja dan memanggil Yoona noona umma~"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Terserah Minnie dong wekk." Kali ini DongMin mencibir kearah adiknya. DoHyun tak menjawab karna focus menonton dvd.

Tak terasa keduanya sudah menunggu kepulangan Changmin selama 2 setengah jam. Mata DongMin mulai berat.

"Hyunnie hyunnie tidur yuk.." tangan kecil DongMin menarik-narik celana DoHyun.

"Hyunnie mau menunggu umma, hyung jangan talik celana Hyunnie, nanti lepac.."

"Hehehe mian mian, hyung tidur dulu ne~" kata anak pertama Changmin itu berdiri dan menuju ke dalam miliknya kamarnya dan DoHyun.

"Kenapa Umma lama cekali?" DoHyun bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Tring!

Sebuah ide masuk ke kepalanya. Perlahan dia berdiri lalu mengambil jaketnya, memasang kaos kaki dan sepatunya.

Dan dengan mengendap-ngendap ia keluar rumah sendirian.

"Huwaa gelap.." ujarnya riang 'o'/ *di timpuk reader*

**-DoHyun Pov- (**demi apa! author Sarap!(?)**)**

Sttt cemuanya diam ne? cupaya Minnie hyung tidak bangun. Hyunnie melihat ke cekital lumah, hehehe jalang-jalang loh Hyunnie bica kelual lumah cendilian biacanya cama umma dan Minnie hyung. Eum Hyunnie bingung mau jalan kemana lagi, ah kelual dali gang dulu caja, dengan langkah liang Hyunnie beljalan. Hyunnie mau celita tentang umma Hyunnie ne? (*nods*) Hyunnie cayang banget cama umma, Hyunnie ngak mau umma nangic dan Hyunnie juga ngak mau umma cama ci noona itu, huh manic apanya? lebih manic umma Hyunnie~

Hyunnie bingung ciapa Chichi(Shichi) yang di cebut umma kemalen, apa dia appa Hyunnie? Kalau iya, Hyunnie mau ketemu cama appa Hyunnie. Yap! Cekalang Hyunnie cudah tiba di lual gang. Eum.. telang~ tidak cepelti tadi. Cekalang Hyunnie kealah kanan atau kili? Huwaa Umma~! Hyunnie bingung!

**-DoHyun Pov End-**

DoHyun menggembungkan pipinya, dia benar-benar sangat bingung harus kemana, sampai ia melihat siluet sorang namja mendekat kearahnya.

"Adik kecil dimana umma mu?" namja itu jongkok di depan DoHyun. Anehnya, anak berusia 5 tahun itu tak merasa takut sama sekali.

"Umma cedang pelgi jucci, ini caja Hyunnie mau mencali umma hehe.." namja di depan DoHyun menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Nama mu siapa?"

"Choi DoHyun~!" DoHyun tersenyum lebar. Se7en mengamati anak itu dengan teliti.

'_Kenapa dia mirip dengan ku waktu kecil ya?_' namja tampan itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tau umma mu pergi kemana?" DoHyun menggelengkan kepalanya, senyuman lebar masih setia melekat di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang ne? rumah mu dimana?" namja itu menggendong DoHyun.

"Macuk kedalam gang itu jucci~" jari telunjuk DoHyun mengarah ke gang yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Tunjukkan jussi jalannya."

"Tapi Hyunnie mau mencari umma~"

"Umma mu pasti pulang." Kaki Se7en melangkah menuju rumah anak kecil itu.

"Jucci milip dengan Hyunnie hehehe."

"Jinjja?"

"Eum! Apa mungkin jucci appa nya Hyunnie? Eh tunggu dulu, nama jucci ciapa?"

"Choi Dong Wook.." Se7en tersenyum melihat DoHyun.

"Kan malga kita cama~!" anak itu mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya.

'_Tidak mungkin, Cuma kebetulan' _batin Se7en.

"Itu! Lumah Hyunnie, itu~!" teriak DoHyun menunjuk rumah berwarna putih yang di pagari kayu. Se7en mengangguk dan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah itu.

Hup!

Kaki DoHyun menapak di lantai teras rumahnya.

"Jucci jangan belicik ne? nanti Minnie hyung bangun." Jari kecilnya menempel di bibirnya.

"Minnie hyung?"

"Hyung nya Hyunnie.." tangan mungilnya menggapai knop pintu.

Choi Dong Wook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah masih kecil, jalan sendirian malam-malam, pintu rumah tidak di kunci. Kalau ada maling bagaimana? Pikir Se7en.

"Ayo macuk jucci~" DoHyun menarik tangan Se7en masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mata Se7en melihat rumah itu.

…

Dengan cepat Changmin berlari kearah rumahnya yang sedang terbuka.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku meninggalkan anak-anak!" secepat mungkin ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Siapa kau!?" teriak Changmin mengetahui ada seorang namja berjaket hitam membelakanginya.

"Umma~!"panggil DoHyun melihat Changmin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Namja berjaket itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Shichi/Changmin?" dua orang namja dewasa itu sama-sama terkejut dan terdiam.

.

.

.

Tobecontinued again XDD~

**Bacot Hyun: ** demi makanan yang pernah gw makan~! Chap ini aneh sumpah! Au ah, otak Hyun sedang skakmat(?). mulai chap depan ngak ada becanda2 lagi, chap depan mulai serius! ._. Maaf kalau pada kecewa di chap ini *bow 360 derajat*. Dan yang paling aneh, ngak mungkin ada orang tua yang ninggalin anaknya yang masih berumur 5 sama 6 tahun sendirian dirumah -_-v. dan hyun yakin pada patah2 lidahnya ngebaca –DoHyun POV- XDDDD. Readerdeul ada yang punya fanfic Chansung x wooyoung ngak? Hyun lagi cari2 ff mereka T^T helep hyun~

Se7en : -_- demi ketampanan gw! Gw ngak mungkin jahat sama Minku *hug minku's waist*

Changmin : *diam*

Hyun : =_=v maap ye. otak hyun lagi eror ._.v ah ya, ada yang mau chap 3 nya diganti? Kalau iya, katain aja ne..*kabur*

….

**NO BASH!** =_=V

…

**AKTF!**

**=Se7Min Shipper! \\(^0^)/**

**-Choi Dohyun/Wi-kun/Hyun hyumin :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**f/Reply of ripiu(?)**

**-Adette : **._. Hehe peace chingu ^.^v gomawo~

**-Qhia503 : **kkk ne~pasti tuh kmus punya hyun ne? habisnya kamus cadel(?) punya hyun ilang .-.v gomawo~

**-Kiwon Choi : **aku juga! *ehh* iya nebus utang eh salah, nebus kesalahannya pada Changmin waktu dulu. adegan apa? o.0a ne! fighting juga! ^o^9 gomawo!

**-ReaRelf : **memang imut kan mirip hyun :3 *di geplak* iya lagi pdkt ._. ne ketemu *nods* Cuma hyun dan Tuhan yang tau ._.v gomawo~

**-Guest : **ne mereka ketemu! ._. mian kalau chap ini masih pendek, hyun kurang bisa buat yang panjang-panjang(?) ( _ _ )v gomawo~

**-Kyuubi : **sifat epil Changmin lagi hyun curi :p ne ini lanjutannya, gomawo..

**-Daevict024 : **? ._.v ini lanjutannya, gomawo kkk~

**-MinKi Lie **: -_- ngak mau di timpuk! *lempar balik tomat* ayo! Hyun juga ikut :3. Jiahh yang penasaran ._. kkk~ emang hyun beneran kayak orang gila(?) ya? ._. ini . *hug back* dan jangan cium changmin, ntar shichi-nya marah, kalo ngamuk si changmin bisa di bdsm loh ._. *plakplak* gomawo~

**-****NaraYuuki** : ._.v paling seru letakin tbc di adegan2(?) kayak gitu, silahkan di tebak lagi chingu :3 kenapa pisah, chap depan liat ne~ gomawo~

**-jena8 : **kkk~ iya chingu sayang~ mereka berdua anak se7min ._. Tenang aja, semua alurnya udah ada di dalam cabang2 otak hyun, tinggal di kumpulin aja ._.v gomawo..

**-Paprikapumpkin : **hehe sengaja di . mian kalo pendek, ._. Ne ne Changmin milik se7en! Ne chingu ._. aigoo chingu bingung mau bales apa ._.v gomawo~~

**-Princess Yunjae : **ne ngak diganti kok :) mian kalo pendek, kkk ne.. kalau se7min ngak ketemuan nih cerita ngak bakalan kelar ._. hehe sengaja nyempilin kyumin, dohyun ama dongmin jangan d bawa =3=v haha ini pake halilintar aja XD gomawo..

**- Jung Jaema : **kkk~ gomawo chingu~ ini lanjutannya, di liat aja ne :) ne gwaenchana chinguya~ gomawo lagi~

**-AYUnhomin : **hehehe, mian updatenya lama, kalau libur idenya suka libur juga chingu, jadi susah ._.V gomawo~

**-****BaekRen**** : **thank :3 ne~ mian ngak bisa kilat~ gamawo~

-**wkyjtaoris ALL**** : **annyeong juga chingu~! Hehe ngak kok chingu, jujur kok ._. aigoo gomawo chingu. Mian ngak bisa update cepat. Gomawo sekali lagi :)

**-Yzj84 : **cama hyun juga gemec cama dia ._. kkk~ ne ketemu sama bapaknya ._. gomawo chingu :)

**-Shinminkyuu : **aku juga suka sma pairnya, suka banget malah~ XD jangan cium saya, ntar ada yg marah .-. ne ini lanjutannya, thank~

**-**** : **kkk~ gregetan ya? sama :3 ini lanjutannya~ gomawo~

-**Aoi Ko Mamoru**** : **akhirnya ketemukan~ aku juga gemes kok ._. tenang ntar aku siksa si sepen ._. *disepak* gomawo~ :)

…

Mian kalau ada namanya yang salah n ripiunya yang ngak hyun balas m(_ _)m

.

.

**Title** : **Call Me Hyung : 'Anni'**

**Author** : **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**

**Genre** : Family, drama, little angst ._.v

**Rated** : cukup T maybe ._.v uhuk *chuckles*

**Cast** **: Choi Dong Wook aka Se7en, Shim Changmin**

**Pair : Se7Min **sligh** YunJae, Yoosu, (**chap ini KyuMin nyempil dikit XDv**)**

**OC** : Jung Yunhwa(7th) Choi DongMin(6th) Choi DoHyun(5th) Ah Ghin(7th)

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! **OOC**, **OC**, **typos**, M-preg. **Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer : OC **punya hyun nyehehe kalau yang lain punya keluarga masing2 :3 Changmin **Minku punya **Se7en** Shichi**! Sudah di hak patenkan(?)! ._.v ff ini mutlak punya hyun! :p

**A/N : **bocah gaje hadir lagi! Nyehehe. Mian pendek :( hyun bingung sendiri ==v pokoknya Se7Min lah B)

.

.

Story is begin~

**=Se7Min=**

_**Summary :**__ 'perasaan ku saja atau sesuatu yang pernah terjadi akan terjadi lagi?'_

**Part 4 **

…

"Shichi/Changmin?" dua orang namja dewasa itu sama-sama terkejut dan terdiam.

Keheningan masih tercipta antara Se7en dan Changmin sampai DoHyun menarik ujung baju ummanya dan Se7en.

"Umma cama Jucci kenapa?" kepala DoHyun mendongkak keatas melihat kedua orang itu.

"Masuk kamar Hyunnie.." akhirnya Changmin membuka suara.

"Aniya! Katakan dulu kalian kenapa!" paksa DoHyun.

"Masuk kamar!" teriak Changmin marah(?). Seketika tubuh DoHyun membeku, perlahan tangan kecilnya terlepas dari ujung baju Changmin.

Mata sipit DoHyun mulai berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini sang umma berteriak marah kepadanya, walau senakal apapun dia, sang umma tak akan berteriak seperti tadi.

"Gwaenchana?" kali ini Se7en bersuara dan melihat kearah DoHyun, anak kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangan Se7en terjulur mengelus rambut DoHyun dengan sayang.

"Keluar." Kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Se7en menoleh.

"Keluar sekarang Choi Dong Wook!" sekali lagi Changmin berteriak.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" dengan santai Se7en menanggapi teriakan namja tinggi itu –namja yang sampai sekarang masih sah menjadi 'istri'nya.

"Ini rumah ku! Jadi keluar sekarang! Aku membenci mu! Apa tak cukup dulu kau menyiksaku!" air mata Changmin keluar, tangannya mengepal.

Suara tangisan terdengar dari kamar DongMin dan DoHyun. Ya.. itu suara DongMin yang terbangun karna mendengar teriakan sang umma.

"Masuk ke kamar mu DoHyun!" kali ini DoHyun menuruti kata Changmin, perlahan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Anak berumur 5 tahun itu masuk kekamarnya dan menemukan hyungnya menagis, ia naik ke kasur DongMin dan memeluk kakaknya.

Se7en menatap miris Changmin, namja yang dulu sangat di bencinya itu sangatlah rapuh –masih seperti dulu.

"Hiks keluar sekarang!" isakan meluncur dari sela bibir Changmin.

**Greepp..**

Lengan kekar Se7en menarik tangan Changmin dan memeluk 'istri'nya itu dengan erat.

"Mianhae.." ia menggumamkan kata yang selama ini yang ingin ia sampaikan –maybe, atau ada kata lain? *chuckles*

Namja tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberontak di pelukan Se7en. Sedangkan namja bermarga Choi itu terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Hiks lepaskan aku.. hiks.." air mata tetap mengalir deras di pipi Changmin.

Dengan berat hati Se7en melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Changmin.

"Keluar, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah mu lagi."

DEG

Inikah balasan yang ia perbuat 7 tahun lalu?

Perlahan Se7en melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Changmin, tapi sewaktu di abang pintu, ia berbisik. Membuat Changmin membulatkan matanya yang agak sipit.

"N-nado sarangahae, tapi kau sudah terlambat.." lirih Changmin menutup pelan pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Deru mobil berwarna hitam itu jelas terdengar di ruas jalan yang semakin sepi, sang pengemudi menancap gas dengan kuas sehingga mobil itu melaju sangat kencang.

Ckittttt!

Bunyi roda yang bergesekan dengan aspal membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya sakit.

"Arghh!" Se7en berteriak seraya memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras.

**-Flash Back-**

^satu bulan yang lalu^

Seringaian terpampang di bibir sexy Se7en, dengan sempoyongan ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Shim Changmin~ dimana kau?! Keluar sekarang juga!" teriak namja itu seraya memegang sofa untuk menumpu berat badannya.

Changmin yang sedang berada di kamarnya bergegas menuruni tangga karna mendengar teriakan Se7en.

"Shichi..kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin cemas melihat kearah Se7en –walau keadaan di ruang tengah itu gelap karna lampu telah dimatikan.

"Aku? Kkk~ aku baik-baik saja sayang~" balas Se7en –yang sedang mabuk- tersenyum aneh err menyeringai kearah Changmin.

Changmin yang melihat itu menatap bingung suaminya.

"Kau mabuk?" sekali lagi namja tinggi yang kini bermarga Choi itu bertanya.

"Tidak tidak~ aku sama sekali tidak mabuk Changminnie~ hm kau manis malam ini kkk~" ucap Se7en seraya mengelus pipi Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"H-hyung.." Changmin sedikit mendorong tubuh Se7en ketika namja yang tua beberapa tahun darinya itu merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Hm? Waeyo? Kkk~ kenapa aku baru sadar kau manis Changminnie~" bisik Se7en tepat di telinga Changmin membuat namja tinggi itu menggigit bibirnya. Seringaian makin lebar di wajah Se7en, ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Changmin, yeah kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi dengan daerah pribadi mereka ne?

Seketika itu Changmin menegang, ia mencengkram erat kerah depan Se7en. Se7en mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menjilati bibir sintal Changmin.

"Uhm.."

"Keluarkan saja desahan mu Changminnie~ aku ingin mendengarnya kk~ bukankah ini yang kau inginkan hm?" ucap Se7en menggigit bibir Changmin membuat namja itu sedikit memekik.

"H-hentikan Shichi.." dorongan kali ini membuat Se7en melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang Changmin.

"Hm Shim Changmin.. Changmin Changminnie.. Minnie.. hm Minku.. aku akan memanggil mu Minku~" Changmin memandang Se7en dengan tanda tanya.

Sekali lagi Se7en menyeringai dan kali ini dia mendorong badan Changmin kesofa dan langsung menindih tubuh ramping 'istri'nya itu. Dengan ganas(?) ia melumat bibir Changmin.

Changmin memberontak, tapi akhirnya ia lemas oleh ciuman Se7en yang membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan. Tangan Se7en tak tinggal diam, ia menyibakkan baju merah yang sedang di pakai Changmin dan meremas pelan dada Changmin.

"Hmmp.." ciuman Se7en beralih turun keleher jenjang Changmin membuat namja tinggi itu mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Oke Changmin benar-benar pasrah kali ini.

Entah siapa yang memulai, kedua umat manusia itu kini tak menggenakan apapun. Mari kita lihat sekarang apa yang mereka lakukan.

Oh.. di atas sofa itu, Se7en dengan asik mengulum nipple -sebelah kiri- Changmin yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"Nghhh.." Changmin memekik pelan karna gigi Se7en menggigit gemas nipple nya. *telan ludah -/-*

Tangan kanan Se7en menggenggam milik Changmin yang menegang.

Dan tanpa persiapan apapun, milik Se7en -yang juga tak kalah tegang- menerobos hole Changmin yang belum pernah dimasuki apapun.

"Akhhhhh!" teriak Changmin, ia merasakan bagian bawahnya memanas. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Hiks appo..keluarkan sekarang.." isak Changmin. Se7en yang sedang menyesuaikan miliknya di hole sempit Changmin menatap namja manis yang berada di bawahnya itu.

Ia menjilat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Changmin dan kembali melumat bibir Changmin. Setelah itu ia menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk dari dalam hole Changmin.

And..kalian tau apa yang terjadi. Benih Se7en akan tumbuh di dalam tubuh Changmin dan membuahkan sesuatu yang tak pernah Changmin sangka.

Keesokan paginya Changmin menemukan dirinya berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak ada Se7en di sampingnya.

"Semoga dia tidak melupakan apa yang dia perbuat tadi malam.." gumam Changmin memeluk lututnya, dan ia masih merasakan perih di selangkangnya. Sayangnya doa mu tak terkabulkan Choi Changmin, namja tampan itu sama sekali tak ingat apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada mu.

**-End FlashBack-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Keesokan harinya~**

"Hyung bangun.." DoHyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi sang kakak dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Hyung~ bangun!" kata anak berumur 5 tahun itu agak berteriak. Perlahan mata DongMin terbuka, ia duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. *kyaaa pengen cubit* *plakk*

"Waeyo Hyunnie?" masih dengan aksi mengucek-ngucek matanya, DongMin bertanya.

"Tadi malam Hyunnie ketemu appa!" si bungsu tersenyum lebar.

"Ung? Appa?"

"Nde! Appa milip cama Hyunnie!"

"Kata umma, appa udah ngak ada."

"Umma boong! Jelac-jelac Hyunnie ketemu appa tadi malam~!"

DongMin memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih tak percaya apa yang di sampaikan oleh adik satu-satunya itu.

Clekek!

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan tubuh tinggi Changmin, DoHyun langsung bersembunyi di belakang hyungnya. Mata bening Changmin menatap sendu anak bungsunya.

"Hyunnie maafkan umma tadi malam ne?" kata Changmin mendekati anak-anaknya. Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya DoHyun menjawab.

"Hah.. ayo kalian mandi, umma tunggu di ruang makan.." setelah itu Changmin melangkah keluar.

"Ish! Hyunnie! Tidak boleh seperti itu! Umma jadi sedih kan! Huh!" seru DongMin turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar menyusul Changmin –untuk minta di mandikan.

DoHyun kini menundukkan kepalanya, matanya mulai berembun. "Hyunnie ngak boleh nangic!" ia mengusap kasar matanya. Kedua kakinya pergi ke kamar mandi yang memang sudah ada di kamarnya.

…

Dengan susah payah DoHyun menaiki kursi di ruang makan itu.

"Mau umma bantu?" tanya Changmin seraya mendekati DoHyun. Sekali lagi anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin cuma pasrah melihat jagoan kecilnya itu.

Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya pantat kecil DoHyun menyentuh permukaan kursi itu. Changmin meletakkan makanan di hadapan kedua anaknya.

"Ayo makan." Ucap Changmin duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di meja makan tersebut.

"Selamat makan~!" teriak DongMin langsung melahap makanannya.

"Ittadakimacu." DoHyun sedikit tak bernafsu memakan makanannya, padahal yang ada di hadapannya adalah makanan favoritnya.

Dan acara makanpun hanya di selingi oleh celotehan DongMin.

.

.

.

"Kau disini hyung?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Se7en keluar dari mobil hitamnya.

"Hm ne, kalian mau kemana?" Se7en melihat keluarga itu-Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yunhwa dengan pakaian rapi.

"Yunhwa ingin makan ice cream di tempat biasa dia kunjungi." Jawab Yunho.

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku bosan di apartement." Kaki jenjang Se7en melangkah mendekati Yunhwa dan menggendong anak itu.

"Bosan? Apa kau tak mengurus perusahaan mu, hyung?" kata namja bermata musang itu membukakan pintu untuk istrinya-Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil Yunho.

"Ada orang kepercayaan ku Yun." Balas Se7en-dan Yunhwa yang berada di dalam gendongannya- masuk kedalam kursi penumpang(?) di mobil itu.

Yunho cuma mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tujuannya.

**=Se7Min=**

Karna ini hari Minggu, DongMin dan DoHyun akan ikut dengan Changmin seharian, sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan restoran. Tidak seperti biasa, dari rumah sampai restoran, DoHyun sama sekali tidak mau menggandeng tangan Changmin.

"Cungmin jucci~!" teriak DoHyun langsung berlari kedalam restoran -yang untungnya belum ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Aigoo jangan berteriak Hyunnie, nanti semuanya bisa tuli haha.." ucap Sungmin menggendong DoHyun yang memeluk kakinya.

"ya! Ming hyung, jangan peluk evil kecil itu." Protes Kyuhyun mendekati namjachingunya itu.

"Mwoya?! Hyunnie bukan evil! Ahjucci yang evil!" DoHyun mencibir kearah Kyuhyun dan mempererat pelukannya di leher Sungmin. Dan yang lain pun tertawa melihat itu.

Wait! Arahkan kamera(?) kearah kanan, yap disana. Apa aku tak salah lihat? *kucek mata*

"Oppa~ kau sudah makan?" dengan santai Yoona memeluk lengan kiri Changmin-sedangkan lengan kanan Changmin menggendong DongMin.

"Tentu saja sudah Yoona." Jawab Changmin tersenyum kearah sang kekasih. Hm? Kekasih? Ya. Mereka jadian tadi malam.

"Ehem~ sepertinya ada yang harus di jelaskan." Seru Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Changmin dan Yoona.

"Eh, hehe kami pacaran oppa~" jawab Yoona mempererat pelukannya di lengan Changmin.

"Traktir kami semua!" seru salah satu staff(?) disana yang sedang melap(?) meja.

"Jucci jucci, pacalan itu apa?" tanya DoHyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin ke Sungmin.

"Pacaran itu seperti jussi dengan Kyuhyun Jussi." Balas Sungmin mengelus rambut DoHyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Mwo? Hyunnie ngak mau, Hyunnie ngak cetuju.."

"Wae hm? Kan Changmin hyung juga harus menikah, Hyunnie." Tangan Sungmin terus mengelus surai hitam DoHyun.

Mata DoHyun mulai berkaca-kaca, "Apa Hyunnie boleh celita ke jucci? Tapi cuma kita beldua."

Namja penyuka warna pink itu menatap bingung anak yang berusia 5 tahun tersebut.

"Baiklah." Sungmin berdiri dan melangkahkan kakunya kearah sebuah ruangan -ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang cerita ke jussi." Kata Sungmin setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan kerja tersebut.

"Cebenalnya Changmin hyung itu bukan hyung Hyunnie dan Minnie hyung, ta..tapi Umma Hyunnie dan Minnie hyung.."Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan DoHyun.

"Hyunnie ngak boong, coba jucci liat Minnie hyung, dia milip cama Umma…"

"..dan ini foto pelnikahan umma dan appa yang Hyunnie ambil diam-diam." Tangan kecilnya mengambil sebuah foto -sudah di lepas bingkainya- yang ia letakkan di saku celananya. Sungmin mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya.

Di foto itu Changmin berdiri dengan seorang namja dengan balutan jas yang sangat berkelas(?)

"Jadi benar? Dan Changmin yang melahirkan mu dan DongMin?" Sungmin masih shock

"Hm!"

"Lalu dimana appa mu?"

"Molla, tapi tadi malam Hyunnie ketemu dengan appa. Dan umma tadi malam belteliak Hyunnie.."

"Mwo? Aigoo, mungkin Hyunnie nakal makanya seperti itu." Tanggap Sungmin yang kini mengelus pipi DoHyun.

DoHyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan sekarang umma dengan noona itu, Hyunnie ngak cetuju, kan appa macih hidup. Hyunnie mau appa." Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir mungil DoHyun.

"Aigoo jangan menangis ne Hyunnie." Dengan cepat namja bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu memeluk badan DoHyun.

CLEKEK

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja berkulit pucat. Sungmin memberi isyarat –dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya- kepada Kyuhyun yang akan membuka mulutnya.

"Nanti ku jelaskan." Kata Sungmin pelan.

.

.

.

"Kajja jussi~!" setiba di restorant Yunhwa langsung menarik tangan Se7en masuk. Membuat namja yang sedang memakai topi itu harus membungkuk.

"Aigoo Yunhwa, tidak sabaran sekali." Kata Jaejoong yang sedang di rangkul oleh suaminya –Jung Yunho.

Mereka ber-empat duduk disalah satu meja yang terletak di pojok-tempat favorit Yunhwa.

"Umma~ Yunyun mau buang air kecil~"

"Mau umma temani? Kajja." Jaejoong bersiap-siap sendiri.

"Biar Yunyun sendiri, kan Yunyun sudah besar~" anak itu turun dari kursinya.

"Yunhwa tau dimana toiletnya?" kata namja cantik satu-satunya di antara meja itu. Yunhwa mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah toilet.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?" seorang pelayan dari toko itu menghampiri ketiga namja dewasa tersebut.

"Dua vanilla, satu coklat.. kau mau apa hyung?" Yunho menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Stawberry." Jawab namja itu singkat, dia menoleh kearah pelayan yang berada di hadapannya.

Deg.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu lagi dan keduanya terdiam.

….

Kaki Yunhwa melangkah keluar dari toilet pria, ia menjulurkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Eung..kekanan, kekiri atau kedepan ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ke kiri saja~" putusnya dan langsung melangkah kearah kiri.

BRUKK

Tubuh yang lebih kecil menabrak tubuh Yunhwa yang sukses membuat seorang anak berumur 5 tahun terjatuh.

Yunhwa melebarkan mata musangnya melihat anak yang terjatuh itu.

"Mi-mianhae.. jangan menangis ne? jebal." Kata Yunhwa melihat mata anak itu berkaca-kaca.

"Huwee jangan nangis nanti Yunyun juga nagis hiks.."

o.0 DoHyun memandang aneh Yunhwa yang tengah menangis, hey, siapa sebenarnya yang tadi terjatuh dan harusnya menangis?

"Hyung, kenapa menangic? Hyunnie ngak kenapa-kenapa kok." Jawab DoHyun yang sudah berdiri dan mengahampiri Yunhwa.

"Hiks jinjja?" tanya Yunhwa menghapus air matanya.

"Ne hyung, Hyunnie ngak akan nagic. Hyung belhenti nangic ne?" tangan kecil DoHyun ikut menghapus air mata Yunhwa.

"Hm! Ah nama mu siapa?"

"Choi DoHyun imnida~"

"Kalau aku Jung Yunhwa, panggil Yunyun saja ne?" Yunhwa tersenyum.

"Yunyun hyung mau kemana?"

"Ketempat Umma dan Appa, tapi lupa jalannya hehe."

"Ayo Hyunnie antal.." tanpa perintah DoHyun langsung menggenggam tangan Yunhwa membuat wajah Yunhwa agak merah. #ehh *di sepak reader*

Kaki kecil DoHyun terhenti melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan sana.

"Umma..Appa.." gumamnya pelan. Di depan sana, Se7en dan Changmin masih saling bertatapan.

"Appa! Umma!" DoHyun berteriak dan berlari menuju dimana Se7en duduk. Tangan mungilnya memegang tangan Se7en dan Changmin.

Semua orang yang ada didalam restoran menatap bingung.

.

.

.

Tobecontinued pemirsah~!

**Bacot Hyun: ** updatenya lama ye? Maap hyun sempat kehilangan ide, hehe. Itu ada sedikit adegan ehemeNCehem. Paling cepat hyun publish ff itu 1 minggu seklli, itu paling cepat. Hah.. tambah gaje ya? semoga nih ff ngak panjang2 amat ampe 10 chap ._. yang masih mau ripiu silahkan :) gomawo ne (_ _)

Dan butuh perjuangan update nih chapter =..=v

Se7en : kapan gw bersatu sama minku?

Me : uhukngakakanbersatuuhuk..

Chang : awas macam2 lu -_-

Me : *kabur*

….

**NO BASH!** =_=V

…

**AKTF!**

**=Se7Min Shipper! \\(^0^)/**

**-Choi Dohyun/Wi-kun/Hyun hyumin :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** : **Call Me Hyung : 'Anni'**

**Author** : **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**

**Genre** : Family, drama

**Rated** : cukup T

**Cast** **: Choi Dong Wook aka Se7en, Shim Changmin**

**Pair : Se7Min **sligh** YunJae, Yoosu**

**OC** : Jung Yunhwa(7th) Choi DongMin(6th) Choi DoHyun(5th) Ah Ghin(7th)

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC, **OC**, **typos**, M-preg. **Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer : OC **punya hyun nyehehe kalau yang lain punya keluarga masing2 :3 Changmin **Minku punya **Se7en** Shichi**! Sudah di hak patenkan(?)! ._.v ff ini mutlak punya hyun! :p

**A/N : **yang bingung dengan flashback kemaren, yang hyun maksud 1 bulan yang lalu itu, untuk flashback di chap 3. Jadi bukan 1 bulan untuk waktu sekarang. Udah ngertikan? Mian hyun salah tulis ._.v Makasih yang masih mau baca and ripiu ff ini *bow* ngak mau banyak ngomong, silahkan di nikmati. Dan sepertinya gaya tulisan hyun rada berbeda ._. wow 2.700 lbh view ._.

Story is begin~

^**Se7Min**^

'_perasaan ku saja atau sesuatu yang pernah terjadi akan terjadi lagi?'_

**Part 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

semua yang berada di dalam kedai ice cream itu masih terdiam. Sedari tadi Changmin mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"Umma..Appa.." anak berambut hitam itu menggoyangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang tangan Se7en dan Changmin.

"Hyung." Dan seseorang bersuara.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" lanjut Yunho sedikit berbisik. Sedangkan dimeja kasir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Clap

"Bisa kita selesaikan nanti? Kedai ini harus diisi oleh pelanggan." Seru Kyuhyun. Semua pegawai langsung memencar untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Oppa.." Yoona yang sedari tadi hanya melihat sekarang berkata.

"Nanti ku jelaskan." Balas pemuda jangkung itu. Pegangan DoHyun di tangannya sudah terlepas. Ia berjalan dan menarik tangan Yoona untuk berbicara di ruangan para pegawai.

Sedangkan Se7en kini memangku DoHyun dan mengelus surai milik anak itu.

Dan pelanggan pun mulai memasuki kedai.

"Jelaskan sekarang hyung." Entahlah apa yang dirasakan namja bermata musang itu, yang jelas ia penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang memangku anaknya.

"Hah.. tujuh tahun yang lalu aku dijodohkan oleh umma. Waktu itu kau sedang di Jepang. Sampai aku menikah dengan Changmin. Dia hamil dan melahirkan anak pertama kami yang bernama DongMin, dan kau tau Hanbyul kan?.." Yunho mengangguk, ia tau. Park Hanbyul adalah pacar Se7en sejah Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"... waktu itu aku tak mengakui DongMin dan menuduhnya tidur dengan laki-laki lain-"

"Parah.." komentar Jaejoong, yeah dia merasa kasihan kepada Changmin.

"-setahun kemudian Changmin hamil-" lagi-lagi cerita Se7en terhenti

"Hebat.." Kaki Yunho di injak oleh Jaejoong menimbulkan bunyi 'aww' keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati Yunho.

"..aku tidak mengetahui kehamilannya. Aku sangat membencinya dulu, sampai aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika." Namja bermarga Choi itu menghela nafas.

"Kau kejam hyung." Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap mata Se7en. Oh. Banyak sekali penyesalan disana.

-**Another place-**

Kini Yoona tengah menahan tangisannya setelah Changmin menceritakan semuanya, Changmin yang berada di hadapannya segera memeluk tubuh sang yeojachingu.

"Hiks aku tak akan melepaskan mu oppa.. aku mencintai mu." Isak Yoona pelan.

"Ne, aku tau itu." bisik Changmin pelan. Bagaimana pun ia sudah memutuskan jalan hidupnya tadi malam.

…

Pesanan mereka telah datang dan bertambah, yeah karna ada DoHyun disana.

Yunho sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari DoHyun dan Se7en. Kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jangan sampai suami mu menyukai ku Jae." Se7en menahan tawanya.

" . kau lucu Choi Dong Wook dan kalian benar-benar mirip." Jari telunjuk Yunho mengarah ke Se7en dan DoHyun-yang sedang memakan ice creamnya bersama Yunhwa.

"Karna dia anakku. Kau juga, Yunhwa dan Yunho kkk."

"Kehidupan memang pelik seperti sebuah labirin yang sangat sulit untuk di jelajahi." Gumam Jaejoong seraya melap sudut bibir Yunhwa yang belepotan ice cream.

"Hyunnie!" anak berumur 6 tahun yang merupakan kakak DoHyun itu memandang tajam adiknya yang berada di atas kursi.

"Ayo kesini! Kata umma tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing."

"Aniyo, meleka bukan olang acing. Meleka caudal kita, ne appa?" DoHyun meminta persetujuan dari sang appa.

Sanga adik turun dari kursinya, ketiga orang dewasa yang berada di dekat mereka hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Kata Sonsaengnim, tidak ada seorang appa yang meninggalkan keluarganya bukan?"

Syuttt~

Rasanya sebuah pedang mengenai jantung Se7en mendengar ucapan anak kecil itu, anaknya.

"Ich tapi tetap caja, dia appa kita hyung~"

"Kurasa mereka harus dipisahkan dulu." Kyuhyun yang melihat dua anak itu langsung menggendong DongMin. Ia teringat kedua anak itu pernah bertengkar dan membuat semua pegawainya kewalahan.

Se7en berdiri dan menggendong DoHyun.

"Maaf telah membuat keributan." Kata namja bernama asli Choi Dong Wook itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, selama itu tidak membuat pelanggan ku pergi."

"Ah lebih baik kalian keruangan ku kalau ingin menyelesaikannya.." tambah Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Dan Se7en pun mengikuti-bersama DoHyun yang berada di gendongannya.

"Umma, appa ayo kita pergi juga." Yunhwa langsung turun dari kursinya. Yunho segera menangkap tangan anaknya itu.

"No Yunhwa, sekarang habiskan ice cream mu." Jung kecil mem-pout bibirnya dan kembali naik ke kursi.

**-Kyuhyun's Room-**

Hup!

Setiba di ruangan itu, DoHyun dan DongMin sama-sama turun dari gendongan namja yang membawanya.

"Hanya pastikan tidak ada barang-barang yang rusak. Aku akan memanggil Changmin dan kalian bicara lah." Kata Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi keluar ruangan itu.

Se7en Cuma memandang kedua anaknya yang saling menatap tajam.

"Ayo ketempat umma Hyunnie!" tangan kecil DongMin menarik tangan adiknya.

"Tidak mau! Nanti umma juga akan kesini." DoHyun mencibirkan lidahnya kearah DongMin dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Ishh! Minnie ngak mau umma ketemu orang asing itu!" telunjuk kecil anak berumur 6 tahun itu mengarah dimana Se7en berdiri.

"Dia appa kita hyung!"

"Ani! Kita ngak punya appa! Kalau punya pun, appa kita Changmin hyung!"

"Dia umma kita!"

**Clekek**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh Changmin. DongMin segera berlari dan memeluk kaki Changmin.

"Minnie dengan Yoona noona dulu ne?" DongMin mengangguk dan beralih mendekati Yoona yang berada di belakang Changmin.

O..ow.. Se7en merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Entahlah, mungkin Changmin merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini-dulu.

"Kemari DoHyun." Kata Changmin. Anak bungsunya itu menggeleng dan berjalan mundur kearah Se7en berdiri.

"Kesini sekarang juga."

Mata DoHyun melihat keatas.

"Pergilah.." Se7en tersenyum dan mengelus rambut DoHyun.

"T-tapi.." mengetahui aba-aba dari Se7en, DoHyun menurut dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kearah Changmin.

"Jangan ganggu dan muncul di hadapan kami lagi." Setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir sintal Changmin -yang dirindukan Se7en- pintu itu tertutup.

Apa hati mu sakit lagi Dong Wook? Ah kurasa iya.

…

"Bagaimana hyung?" manic mata Se7en melihat kearah keluarga kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Setidaknya aku akan menghilang dari hadapan mereka." Senyuman pahit terbentang di bibir namja pemilik Choi Company(?)

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Yunho agak berteriak karna Se7en berjalan menjauh dari mobil mereka dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan.

"Sudahlah Yunnie, mungkin Se7en hyung membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri."

"Hah ne Boo, ayo pulang." Yunho menjawab dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong-dan Yunhwa yang ada digendongan sang istri.

"Kita beli sesuatu dulu, saeng Yunhwa ingin meminta sesuatu." Oh iya, Jaejoong sedang hamil ne? hahaha masa mengidam.

…

Se7en terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, menjatuhkan keping-keping hatinya sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Karma berlaku dan itu terbukti sekarang. Ini adalah balasan yang ia perbuat dulu.

Kita semua telah tau penyesalan berlaku belakangan ne? lihatlah mata salah satu pemeran utama kita, mata yang dipenuhi oleh penyesalan yang sangat sangat dalam dan terluka.

Dia berharap hati seseorang yang sering ia sakiti dulu kembali kepadanya. Tapi apakah itu mungkin?

Mentari kini bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan yang menghitam. Awan hitam yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit, menemani sang pemeran seme utama.

"Hahh.." ia menghela nafas.

Asalkan waktu bisa diulang, pikirnya.

Tapi sayang ini bukan fanfic dengan genre fantasy. Sehingga keinginan mu itu tidak bisa terkabul Choi.

Semua orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya berlari mencari tempat berteduah dari hujan yang semakin deras. Ia tak peduli bahwa badannya kini basah oleh air tersebut.

Terus menyesal dan menyesal sepanjang jalan. Tak ada gunanya Choi Dong Wook. Yakinlah.

…

Seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian itu. Se7en kembali pada aktivitasnya untuk memimpin perusahaan ayahnya yang di wariskan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih telah memimpin perusahaan ini selama aku tidak ada Siwon-ssi." Namja berlesung pipit itu tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau hyung ku bukan?" keduanya pun tertawa.

"Daddy~!"

"Keponakan ku yang satu lagi datang." Se7en tersenyum melihat keluarga adiknya itu bahagia, tidak sepertinya.

"Ah lebih baik aku keluar, tidak mau mengganggu kalian." Ia berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah keluar.

Kibum dan Siwon memandang punggung Se7en yang tidak tegap seperti biasa.

Mau tak mau Siwon dan Kibum mengetahui apa yang terjadi bukan?

Inilah hidup kawan~

Semuanya saling terikat satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi ia –Se7en- berandai-andai waktu bisa terulang.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan itu sekarang ada 4 orang, 3 namja dan 1 yeoja. Mau tau siapa yeoja tersebut? Kenalkan Cho Yoona, kekasih Changmin yang resmi 1 Minggu yang lalu.

"Bagaimana masakannya Oppa?" tanya Yoona melihat kearah Changmin. Namja jangkung itu hanya tersenyum.

"Enak atau tidak oppa?"

"Enak eomma~"

Blush~

Wajah Yoona memerah karna di panggil 'eomma' oleh DongMin.

Ada sesuatu yang ganjal Shim atau boleh ku sebut Choi Changmin?

Haha biasanya ia yang di sebut umma.

Kali ini yeoja dengan rambut panjang itu bertanya kepada DoHyun. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh anak itu.

…

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju TK DONG BANG. Mengantarkan si kakak adik yang seperti kembar itu sampai di depan gerbang.

"Bye eomma~ appa~" panggilan baru dari DongMin dan DoHyun hanya diam.

"Ayo kedalam~!" DongMin menarik tangan DoHyun untuk masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

**-sepulang sekolah-**

Yoochun sudah di telpon oleh Changmin, bahwa wali dari 2 anak yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang guru itu akan terlambat menjemput mereka.

"Kalian tunggu disini dulu ne? seonsaengnim ke toilet dulu. jangan kemana-mana!" kata Yoochun dengan cepat dan berlari menuju toilet yang berada di belakang kelas para siswa. Kau lupa bahwa di ruang guru ada toiletnya Park Yoochun? =="

Dengan asik DongMin mengotak-atik psp punya Yoochun yang ia pinjam tadi, walaupun baru 6 tahun, ia jago bermain game karna Kyuhyun mengajarkannya. Dasar.

Wa-wait.. mana si magnae? DoHyun? Sepertinya akan ada suatu masalah.

Diam-diam kaki kecil itu menapak di permukaan bumi. Ia terus berjalan. Berjalan dari TK tempat dimana ia belajar pelajaran untuk pertama kalinya.

Tangannya perlahan menggaruk bagian belakang kepala.

"Hee..Hyunnie kemana lagi ya?" gumam anak kecil itu seraya meminum air botolnya(?) (botolnya di depan kayak anak tk pada umumnya ._.v #plakk)

"Huwa panac~" matahari kini sudah berada di atas kepala. Menandakan anak itu sudah 2 jam berjalan tak tentu arah atau bisa ku bilang tersesat.

**-Other Place-**

Changmin tidak bisa memendung air matanya sejak tadi, kaki jenjangnya sudah lemas. Ketika ia tiba untuk menjemput kedua buah hatinya. Yoochun memebritahu bahwa DoHyun hilang ketika ia sedang ke toilet. Coba bertanya pada DongMin (kayak lagu XDDD) tapi anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Bukan hanya Changmin yang menagis, DongMin juga, sebagai kakak ia merasa tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengnya.

Yoochun juga merasa bersalah karna kelalaiannya menjaga anak muridnya. Namja berjidat lebar itu sekarang mencoba menenangkan DongMin yang mulai meraung.

Kalau telpon polisi akan baru di proses setelah seseorang hilang 12 jam(ngarang, hyun lupa, 24 atau 12 ._.v)

Mereka sekarang berada di salah satu taman yang ada di Seoul dan juga merupakan taman yang dulu sering mereka –Changmin, DongMin dan DoHyun- kunjungi. Tapi hasilnya nihil, anak berseragam dan memakai tas merah itu tak ada.

"Hiks..Hyunnie.." isak Changmin.

^**Se7Min**^

Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang bertanya kepadanya, kaki DoHyun terus melangkah di trotoar jalan.

"Hmm..kemana ya? Hyunnie bingung lagi.." anak berumur 5 tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar melihat seorang namja keluar dari sebuah salon(?).

"Appa~!" teriaknya senang.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kantornya, Se7en langsung bergegas pergi ke salon untuk mengubah warna rambutnya, yeah dia ingin rambut hitamnya kembali.

Dan lihatlah, namja bernama Choi Dong Wook itu terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut hitam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari salon(?) tersebut.

"Appa~!" seorang anak kecil berteriak dan memeluk kakinya dengan erat.

Tak mau di pandangi lebih intens(?) oleh para pejalan kaki, Se7en menggendong DoHyun. Kepalanya melihat di sekitar. Tak ada Changmin.

"Dimana umma mu?" tanya Se7en melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil hitam miliknya.

"Umma? Molla~" cengiran terlukis di bibir DoHyun.

"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai kesana tadi hm?"

"Dengan jalan kaki Appa." DoHyun masih menyengir khas anak kecil.

"Maksudnya dengan siapa? Apa tak ada yang menemani mu?"

"Hanya Hyunnie cendili."

"Mwo?" mata yang agak mirip itu beradu pandang.

"Tadi Hyunnie lagi di luang gulu menunggu umma, kalna malac beltemu dengan pacal umma, Hyunnie pelgi caja." Wahai dewa dewi yang ada, wajah itu sangat polos.

Dengan lembut Se7en mengelus rambut hitam DoHyun.

"Pulang ne? dimana rumah mu?" se7en mendudukkan DoHyun di samping kursi pengemudi.

DoHyun mempout bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Hyunnie, nanti appa belikan mainan." Mendengar kata mainan, anak itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe tapi beli mainan dulu~" Se7en tersenyum simpul. Inikah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah? Batin namja itu.

Dan seharian ini mereka pergi membeli mainan untuk DoHyun dan juga untuk DongMin.

^**Se7Min**^

Mentari telah turun dari singgah sananya, digantikan oleh bulan yang mulai merangkak menuju langit yang mulai menghitam.

Mobil Se7en berhenti disebuah rumah yang sederhana.

"Disana?" tunjuk Se7en, sang anak-DoHyun- mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Kedua orang itu turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk.

Huft.

Se7en menarik nafasnya dengan dalam.

"Appa.." panggil DoHyun pelan.

"Wae hm?" perlahan tangan Se7en mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakkan wajah sedih Changmin.

"Kau.." dan mata Changmin melebar melihat Se7en dan DoHyun yang berada di gendongan sang suami. Yeah mereka belum bercerai bukan?

.

.

.

**Tobecontinued guys~ :)**

Thank buat yang masih mau ripiu, mian updetnya lama, hyungngak bisa pegang lappy. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya ngebosenin *bow

Ripiu again? Kkk~

….

**NO BASH!** =_=V

…

**AKTF!**

**=Se7Min Shipper! \\(^0^)/**

**-Choi Dohyun/Wi-kun/Hyun hyumin :)**


	6. Chapter 6 -last :p-

**Title** : **Call Me Hyung : 'Anni'**

**Author** : **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**

**Genre** : Family, drama

**Rated** : cukup T

**Cast** **: Choi Dong Wook aka Se7en, Shim Changmin**

**Pair : Se7Min **sligh** YunJae, Yoosu**

**OC** : Jung Yunhwa(7th) Choi DongMin(6th) Choi DoHyun(5th) Ah Ghin(7th)

**Warning : YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC, **OC**, **typos**, M-preg. **Yang **tidak suka SE7MIN **harap** MENJAUH! Bagi **yang** SUKA **silahkan** BACA :) DLDR! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Disclaimer : OC **punya hyun nyehehe kalau yang lain punya keluarga masing2 :3 Changmin **Minku punya **Se7en** Shichi**! Sudah di hak patenkan(?)! ._.v ff ini mutlak punya hyun! :p

**A/N : **mian updatenya lama, kehilangan ide dan ini di buat pas bm =="v gomawo yang udah mau baca n ripiu.. alurnya cepat..

Story is begin~

* * *

^**Se7Min**^

'_perasaan ku saja atau sesuatu yang pernah terjadi akan terjadi lagi?'_

**Part 6**

Merasakan aura yang tidak baik di sekelilingnya, anak berumur 5 tahun itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Se7en.

"Aku Cuma ingin mengembalikan DoHyun." Kedua tangan Changmin terkepal kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi kau yang membawa DoHyun pergi?!" desis Changmin.

"Bukan seperti itu..tadi aku menemukan DoHyun sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya." Jelas Se7en.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin!" sanggah Changmin.

"Appa mamang benal umma, Hyunnie yang pelgi kalna tidak mau melihat umma dan nuna itu.." mata polos DoHyun menatap mata orang yang sudah melahirkannya.

Entah kenapa Changmin menjadi bungkam. Tidak mungkin anaknya itu berbohongkan? Anak kecil itu selalu jujur ne?

"Oppa waeyo?" tiba-tiba Yoona muncul dari belakan Changmin.

Eh? Sudah sejauh itu hubungan mereka? hm entahlah..

Segera Se7en menurunkan anak bungsunya itu, tapi DoHyun malah makin merapat kearahnya. Tangan kecil DoHyun yang sedang memegang robot-robotan, memegang robotnya itu dengan kuat.

Sekali lagi mata polos itu melihat Changmin –yang di belakangnya berdiri Yoona -, sosok yang ada didepannya itu bukan seperti ummanya dulu.

"Hyunnie mau dengan appa.." gumam DoHyun. Se7en tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo ketempat umma mu, nanti appa akan balik lagi." Hibur namja tampan itu.

"Janji ne appa?" jari kelingking mungil DoHyun terjulur dan langsung dikaitkan di jari kelingking Se7en. Dan tautan itu terputus.

Dengan agak ragu DoHyun mendekati Changmin. Tanpa kata apapun Se7en langsung pergi dan kembali lagi untuk mengambil mainan yang dibelinya tadi bersama DoHyun.

"Appa pergi dulu ne Hyunnie." Bibirnya sedikit melengkung keatas. Haha beda dengan hatinya yang kini tengah sakit –lagi.

"Cee you appa~" teriak DoHyun melambaikan tangan kecilnya, setelah mobil milik sang appa tidak terlihat, anak itu langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya –tidak memperdulikan sang kakak yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

**^Se7Min^**

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari rumah sang 'istri', Se7en kembali mengamati wajah Changmin. Ah kapan dia bisa membelai wajah itu?

Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, namja itu langsung menancap gas dan berlalu dari rumah Changmin.

Selama diperjalanan pulang ke apartementnya, Se7en berpikir, apakah dia benar-benar tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapan Changmin, DongMin dan DoHyun? Hanya author yang tau kkk~

.

.

.

Ranjang itu berderit bersamaan dengan tubuh kekar seorang namja menimpanya(?) seseorang yang berada di atas ranjang itu menghela nafas. Hei Choi Dong Wook~ tak baik menghela nafas terus menerus.

Tangan Se7en terjulur mengambil foto yang ada di nakas. Dipandanginya foto tersebut.

"Minku.." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa masih ada celah untukku?" perlahan matanya tertutup meninggalkan hari-hari yang membuatnya sakit dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan walau itu hanya di mimpi. *hadeuhhh bahasanya -_-*

Sang rembulan pun ikut menemani sang namja didalam kegelapan malam yang sepi dan suram *XDDD*

.

.

.

"Hyunnie, ayo makan!" ini sudah dua kalinya Changmin memanggil anak bungsunya tersebut. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Biar Minnie yang panggil~" sang kakak turun dari kursi makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Clekek

Pintu itu terbuka, DongMin masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"Hyunnie.. kajja makan~" tangan kecilnya menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil DoHyun.

Hening

Tak ada jawaban.

"H-hyunnie.."

Dengan jelas DongMin melihat pipi adiknya itu di aliri oleh lahar bening bernama air mata.

Jari-jari kecilnya menghapus air mata itu.

"Hyunnie kenapa menangis?" bisiknya pelan, kemudian anak kecil yang perawakannya mirip Changmin itu masuk kedalam selimut adiknya dan ikut terlelap.

Changmin yang sudah cemas karna kedua anaknya tak kunjung keluar dari kamar, menyusul.

Oh betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa kedua anaknya itu sedang tertidur berdua. Changmin melihat badan anak bungsunya itu bergetar dan dia tau bahwa anak itu menangis.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, seperti air bah yang menerjang apapun yang berada didepannya. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, masa dimana kita akan belajar bila dimasa mendatang melakukan kesalahan yah atau apapun.

Dia, Choi Dong Wook merasa lebih baik ia mengulang waktu, tapi, seberapa kerasnya kau memohon kepada Tuhan, itu tidak akan terjadi. Waktu terus berjalan maju dan tak akan pernah kembali kemasa lalu.

…

"Bagaimana dengan gaun ini oppa?" Yoona yang berada didepan sebuah cermin besar memutarkan badannya.

"Sangat cocok dengan mu."

"Aku pilih yang ini saja~ aku tidak sabar menantikan pernikahan kita oppa.." yeoja itu tersenyum manis kearah Changmin yang sedang berdiri bersama DongMin.

Yeah beberapa hari lagi mereka –Changmin dan Yoona- akan menikah dan menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai suami istri.

Ups.. jangan terkejut, undangannya sudah di bagikan kepada kalian hahaha.

Jangan tanya keberadaan DoHyun, dia tidak mungkin berada bersama dengan Changmin, anak itu lebih memilih bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Oppa~" lengan itu saling terikat.

"Ne?"

"Ayo makan, aku yakin Minnie juga lapar."

"Baiklah.."

Ah mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang sempurna. Sangat sempurna, hm benar ne?

.

.

.

"Hyunnie tidak mau umma dengan nuna itu hiks.." entah cara apalagi supaya anak yang berada di depannya ini diam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memandang. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala.

Walaupun Kyuhyun adalah kakak Yoona, tapi namja yang tingginya juga diatas rata-rata itu merasakan sesuatu seperti ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Terlebih melihat anak berusia 5 tahun tak berdosa yang berada didalam gendongannya.

Tring..

Pintu kedai ice cream itu terbuka. Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong DoHyun tersenyum canggung.

"Hyunnie.." namja tampan berjaket hitam itu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sang anak yang mendengarkan namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang telah ia kenal mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Appa!" ia turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan berlari kearah Se7en.

"Huweeee hikss.." tangisan DoHyun pecah.

"Jagoan appa tidak boleh manangis.." tangan-tangan mungil itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"H-hyunnie tidak menangichh hiks..bogochippo..hiks.." Se7en tersenyum pahit.

"Ne, nado aegya."

"Hyunnie tidak mau umma hiks menikahh."

Bagaimana hati mu sekarang Choi Dong Wook? Sakit? Sangat sakit atau sangat sangat dan sangat sakit?

"Sttt itu yang dipilih umma mu jadi kau harus merestuinya ne? bagaimanapun umma mu harus bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai.."

"Umma macih cinta appa!" mata agak tajam itu saling berpandangan.

Se7en menggeleng.

Apa ini terlalu over drama? Ku harap iya hahah..

Coba rasakan, jika kalian menyakiti seseorang dan karna waktu mempermainkan perasaakan kalian yang baru sadar mencintai seseorang yang kalian sakiti. Sampai pada waktunya kalian ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang kalian perbuat, kesempatan itu ada, tapi Ketika kesempatan itu tinggal di depan mata, dengan mudahnya sang waktu kembali mempermainkan kalian? Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa.

…

Hari itu datang, tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Kalian bisa melihat, gereja sederhana itu dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga segar yang sangat harum, menanti para undangan untuk merasakan bahagianya jika menjadi pengantin yang akan menikah.

Changmin dengan jas hitamnya sangat tampan, Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Uwoo appa tampan.." DongMin kini juga memakai kemeja dengan dasi kupa-kupu, sangat lucu.

"Penganti pria harap berdiri di altar." Tunggu, Changmin pernah merasakan saat seperti ini, tapi bukan dia yang berdiri di altar menunggu sang pengantin wanita. Teringat masa lalu eh?

Di depan pintu itu sudah berdiri Yoona yang sedang digandeng oleh Appanya, berjalan dengan anggun di karpet merah. Semua orang berpikir mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna, yang satu tampan dan satu lagi cantik.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, sumpah itu terucap, dengan diamini oleh semua orang yang berada didalam gereja itu, mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri.

…

Bukannya tidak mau menggagalkan pernikahan itu, ia hanya tau diri, merelakan orang yang ia cinta menikah dengan seseorang yang pantas dan membuatnya-changmin- bahagia. Tidak seperti dia –Se7en- yang telah menyakiti Changmin sedemikian rupa(?)

.

.

Tidak semua kehidupan itu berakhir dengan happy ending, ini adalah akhir dari kisah Se7Min-di ff ini-. Semoga mereka hidup dengan pasangan yang mereka cintai dengan segenap hati. Yeah satu yang bisa aku pastikan, Se7en akan tetap selalu menunggu Changmin sampai nyawanya di cabut oleh Tuhan.

.

End -_-v

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makasih~ telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff gaje ini~ mau protes? Silahkan, tulis saja di kotak ripiu ._.v

Au ah, ini apaan, yang penting ini yang keluar dari otak hyun, maap kalau gaje, kata-katanya rada rempong(?) gtu dan banyak typos dll *bow

Wanna ripiu?

**NO BASH!** =_=V

…

**AKTF!**

**=Se7Min Shipper! \\(^0^)/**

**-Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**


End file.
